


tie me up

by LizzyBizzy



Series: tie the knot [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: And then they have other not so soft moments.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: tie the knot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	tie me up

_This is his body_   
_This is his love_   
_Such selfish prayers_   
_And I can’t get enough_

> _[Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) _


End file.
